


Make my day

by Minne_My



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Lawrence turns up on the island. Based on the musical
Relationships: Harry Bright/Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Make my day

**Author's Note:**

> This story correlates with the fanfic:  
> Ever such a polite man

'Well now, there's a fine cup of hot coffee' Tanya observed, slipping her sunglasses down to examine this unexpected specimen walking down to the beach, a newcomer to the island no doubt, considering his pressed trousers and casual shirt.

'Hello there' she called out coquettishly. The stranger turned and smiled at her.

'Hi there. Are you part of the Donna Sheridan wedding party?'

'I am.'

She shimmied a little forward, strategically displaying sun kissed cleavage.

'Do you know Harry Bright? He's attending the wedding.'

Tanya was surprised that banker Harry should know such a handsome creature. Although she had her suspicions as to how.

'Well yes, he's around here somewhere. Are you a friend of his?'

'Lawrence!'

A whirlwind in orange swimming trunks dashed excitedly past and hurled himself into the arms of the stranger.

'Oh…my.'

It had just become apparent that Rosie owed her £10.

'How come you joined me?'

'Well, I could hardly wait to see what adventure has wrecked on my man.'

Tanya recalled that Harry had complained of his other half calling him unadventurous. She had to agree if he was looking for a trouser press on a remote Greek island. Although this wasn't quite the picture of the other half she'd imagined.

'Oh, he's been quite the dare-devil' she interjected.

'Jolly good.' Lawrence was evidently gratified at the thought.

'This is Tanya, one of Donna's friends. This is Lawrence, my other half.'

'Pleased to meet you' she smiled, extending her hand graciously. 'Come and join us for a drink. Donna won't mind an extra guest. You can share with Harry.'

Lawrence was quite a looker. Lucky lucky Harry. They were obviously smitten with each other.

And lucky her. She'd just won the bet.


End file.
